


let me go home

by Sneakyfox55



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Female Chara, Frisk's gender is kind of just up to the reader, Gen, I'm Sorry, In a way, Letters, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of War, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-War, Racism, Unhealthy Relationships, Weird plot stuff, it is pretty much nonexistent, it's all over the place really, just a bit, letter format, not going to make a lot of sense at first, you will find no fluff here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: You haven’t stayed with Toriel for very long, but already, she’s been more a mother to you than your human parents ever were; and more than anything, you want her to be happy.Well, one thing is for certain: she isn’t happy right now. And you were determined to find out why, at first.You... Didn’t really think you’d be unraveling an entire mystery in the process.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: My stuff





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Michael Buble's "Home")
> 
> new impulse fic?
> 
> new impulse fic
> 
> i mostly just created this based off a random idea i had, and also to cure a bit of writer's block i have at the moment. the letter portions of this (which will show up later) are inspired by an assignment for school and some of the character dynamics are inspired by my own family haha. I don't know how much I'll update this fic but we'll see! I'm kind of betting on getting the next chapter done soon as well. hope you enjoy the beginning in the meantime, 'cause I'm excited once again to share my silly ideas with you guys!
> 
> (also yes, I know the beginning is klunky and weirdly-paced but trust me, that was done on purpose! things will be... sort of explained next chapter. or at least paced normally. and just to lessen confusion, the regular break lines mean time has passed, the squiggly lines mean it switches the storyline/POV(?))

_He was six when the war started._

_He wasn’t much older than the average age a monster was when they started “discovering” their magic. His hadn’t kicked in quite yet at that point, and he was much too young to be caught up in the fighting, but given the desperation, he didn’t really have a choice._

_He found out, then, that he was good at dodging._

_It saved him quite a few times._

~

Apparently, you’re really bad at dodging. How exactly do you find this out?

You wake up in someone’s bed. Last thing you remember was fighting a... Frog. At least, you think that’s what it was.

You almost chalk it up to being purely a nightmare of some kind—maybe the _whole_ thing was, why were there so many strange creatures in one place?—but then a goat woman visits you in your temporary room and it’s probably safe to say you’re not dreaming.

“So I’m crazy,” you end up saying. The woman laughs.

“No, you are not crazy. Here,” she offers, holding out a furry palm to you. Without thinking, you take it, assuming to find out it’s a trick only to jump back when you actually _feel_ it.

Okay, so either you’re _really_ crazy, or all of this is real.

You’re too tired to really consider the possibility of your being insane, so you aim to believe it’s real, for now.

~

 _When he turned seven,_ _h_ _is brother was born. Too weak, his father claimed. Wouldn’t survive the night. Didn’t have enough magic to hold his own. By some miracle, though, he lived._

_His mother was killed by humans on his tenth birthday, three years later. They moved camps. His father wanted to leave his brother behind, but he refused._

_In the same year, the monsters surrendered. They could no longer continue fighting. The odds were drastically unfair, they said. The humans were victorious._

_Everyone was banished underground. Most of them laid low for a bit, in a place that they’d later call “the Ruins.”_

* * *

You find out the nice goat lady’s name is Toriel, and she kind of runs this place called “the Ruins.” This apparently is the name her husband gave it, when they first came here. Toriel also has two children, Chara and Asriel, whom you’ve seen before already. (Chara’s a human too, which is kind of weird...)

You have yet to meet their father, as of right now.

_~_

_His father disappeared, one day, and didn’t return._ _The king made up an excuse, but he knew better._ _By then his brother was eight, and he was fourteen._

 _He took his brother and ran away. They came back to_ _t_ _he Ruins, during a time it was mostly abandoned._

~

You met Asgore, finally! And he’s a big pushover. Apparently, he really likes gardening, and promised he’d show you someflowers later. You’re strangely excited, for some reason?

Oh, there he is now! No time to stay here!

_~_

_They stayed there, for a month or so._

* * *

It’s been about a month or so since first coming here, and you’ve been rummaging through some old boxes Chara showed you. You’re being a little dishonest about it, but you noticed Toriel looking pretty sad the other day, and you want to help—even if that means going through personal things of theirs.

But, you haven’t really found anything noteworthy.

You’re probably going to give up your search; without anything new or exciting.

_~_

_Eventually, he left, alone. Without him._

~

Oh, wait. What’s that?

You reach down to the very bottom of the box and pick up...

Somebody's old journal?

Who would leave their journal here?

And why wouldn't they come back for it?

_~_

_His brother thought he would come back for him._

~

Ahh, well, I mean...

It probably won't hurt to look, right...?

Tentatively, you open it while glancing around, wondering if anybody will come to stop you...

...

_..._

_But nobody came._


	2. Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w e a r e b a c k
> 
> sorry it's so short, i tried

_ENTREE 1_

_HELO!! OH WAIT_

_OK NEVER MIND IM BACK!!_ _HELO_ ~~_AGIN_ ~~ _AGAIN, MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! I WAS TOLD TO WRIT IN THIS SO NOW I AM DO ING THAT!_

_I DONT NOW WHAT TO WRIT NOW SO BY_ _BY_ _FOR NOW_

~

What the heck??

You reread the page, trying to comprehend what this is, but... You can’t? It seems like a young kid wrote this, but why would they have it here...?

A bit intrigued all the same, you continue reading:

~

_ENTREE 2_

_TOODAY I TRYED GO ING PASSED THE CAMP BUT IT DIDNT WORK BECAUSE I WAS BRUNG BACK. I GUESS IM NOT SUPOSED TO DO THAT ANYMORE BUT THAT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE BECAUSE WHERE ELSE WOOD I GO??_

_ENTREE 3_

_OH NO I FORGOT TO END THAT LAST ONE I AM SO SORRY!!_

_UM ANYWAY MY BROTHER HAS BEEN HELPING ME SPELL BETTER SO NOW I CAN_ ~~_WRIT_ ~~ _WRITE BETTER TO!_

_WERE STILL WORKING ON IT_

~

You snicker slightly, only to jolt as you hear Toriel call your name from the hallway. You quickly throw the journal back in the box and pretend to have been rummaging somewhere else, just as she shows up in the doorway.

“Frisk,” she says sweetly, “it is time to eat.”

You jump to your feet, giving her a wide smile as you follow her back out into the living room.

She hesitates, looking back.

Then she follows.

And she watches you retreat back to the old storage room afterwards, unease pooling in her gut.

She knows it’s only a matter of time before you find out, but...

...She wishes she could have had more time, all the same.

* * *

If he could have only had more time. Then things wouldn’t be like this now.

He’d know what to do back then.

He could have prevented it.

...But it’s too late.

His brother is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more confusion yaya


End file.
